powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers Super Samurai
:"Super Samurai" redirects here. For the first episode of this season, see Super Samurai (episode) Power Rangers: Super Samurai (often abbreviated as PRSS or Super Samurai) is considered the continuation of the eighteenth series entry, and the ninteenth official season of the Power Rangers franchise. It is the continuation of Power Rangers Samurai which continues the adaption of the 33rd Super Sentai season, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. The season continues Samurai's tradition to be shot and broadcast in HD. The second set of 20 episodes began airing on February, 18 2012 at 12n/11c.The Licensing Book, October 2011. Produced by SCG Power Rangers. The series picks up where the last season left off, with Antonio, the Gold Ranger about to access the Black Box. Chronologically, Clash of the Red Rangers, a TV movie aired after Samurai, fits in the middle of this season. Synopsis Power Rangers Super Samurai powers-up with the Rangers continuing to wage their battle against the evil Master Xandred, who has now joined forces with a new super villain, the malevolent Serrator. The Samurai Rangers learn to harness the power of the legendary Black Box to form all new Megazord combinations and become Super Samurai! Through the power of the Black Box, the Samurai Rangers are able to tap into the power of their ancestors and unlock Shogun Mode to help protect humanity from the Netherworld's vile villains. The Black box also allows the Super Samurai to morph into Super Mega Mode inside the Megazord cockpit, which enhances their powers to aid in the battle against super monsters. In addition, a new super weapon, the Bullzooka, will make its first appearance, harnessing some serious laser power to help in the battle to stop the evil Serrator. And with each new adventure, the day gets closer and closer when Jayden, the Red Samurai Ranger's secret will be revealed. Characters Rangers :Main article: Samurai Rangers Past Rangers * Ancient Samurai Rangers * The Grand Shogun * Jayden's father (Red Samurai Ranger) * Unnamed previous Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink Rangers. Allies *Mentor Ji - The Rangers' all-knowing mentor. He is portrayed by Rene Naufahu. *Farkas Bulkmeier - One half of the comedy relief duo of this season. Paul Schrier reprises his role from the original series.IGN Article *Spike SkullovitchFelix Ryan's character's name changed from Skinny Mack to Spike - The other half of this season's comic relief. He's the son of Eugene Skullovitch, Bulk's childhood friend. He refers to Bulk as "Uncle Bulk," implying that Skull either married someone in Bulk's family or that he considers Bulk as family because of brotherly bond between Bulk and Skull. He is portrayed by Felix Ryan. *Kevin's Father *Cody *Cody's Father *Terry Villains The villains are from the Netherworld. *Master Xandredabout the Main Villain Xandred *Serrator *Octoroo *Dayu *Deker *Moogers *Spitfangs *Furry Warts *Papyrox *Professor Cog (from RPM dimension) *Grinders (from RPM dimension) Nighlok * Arachnitor * Armadevil * Switchbeast * Eyescar * Crustor * Skarf * Fiera Arsenal Main article: Arsenal (Samurai) Morphers * Samuraizer - core rangers' morpher * Samurai Morpher - Gold Ranger's morpher * Black Box - Super mode morpher ** Shogun Buckle - Battizer morpher Weapons * Spin Sword - sidearm that transforms into various weapons ** Fire Smasher - Red Ranger's zanbato ** Hydro Bow - Blue Ranger's pressure bow ** Forest Spear - Green Ranger's bladed spear ** Earth Slicer - Yellow Ranger's shuriken ** Sky Fan - Pink Ranger's war fan ** Mega Blade - ranger's zord controllers ** Shark Sword - Spin Sword with the Shark Disk * Barracuda Blade - Gold Ranger's personal weapon * Bullzooka http://powerrangersworld.files.wordpress.com/2012/01/katalog_2012.pdf German Catalogue confirms Bullzooka ** unnamed Spin Sword/Bullzooka combo ** Shogun Spear - Mega Blade/Bullzooka combo http://powerrangersworld.files.wordpress.com/2012/01/katalog_2012.pdf German Catalogue confirms Shogun Spear Modes * Samurai Ranger (through Samuraizer) * Mega Mode (through Spin Sword becoming Mega Blade) * Super Mode (through Black Box) * Super Mega Mode (through Black Box and Mega Blade) * Shark Attack Mode (through Shark Disc/Spin Sword becoming Shark Sword) * Mega Shark Mode (through Shark Sword) * Shogun Mode (through Shogun Buckle)Production photo on Toyline Packaginghttp://www.kidzcoolit.com/reviews/toy-fair-2012-power-rangers-super-samurai.php Toy Fair video shows Commercial for Super Samurai with "New Modes" Zords *'Gigazord'http://www.rangerboard.com/showpost.php?p=3953078&postcount=7881 Giga Megazord named - Combination of eleven zords. **'Samurai Megazord' ***'Lion FoldingZord' - Red Samurai Ranger's zord ***'Dragon FoldingZord' - Blue Samurai Ranger's zord ***'Bear FoldingZord' - Green Samurai Ranger's zord ***'Ape FoldingZord' - Yellow Samurai Ranger's zord ***'Turtle FoldingZord' - Pink Samurai Ranger's zord **'Samurai Battlewing' ***'Beetle Zord' - Green Samurai Ranger's artillery zord ****'Beetle Blaster Megazord' - Combination with Samurai Megazord ***'Swordfish Zord' - Blue Samurai Ranger's artillery zord ****'Swordfish Fencer Megazord' - Combination with Samurai Megazord ***'Tiger Zord' - Red Samurai Ranger's artillery zord ****'Tiger Drill Megazord' - Combination with Samurai Megazord ***'Battlewing Megazord' - Combination of Samurai Megazord and Samurai Battlewing **'OctoZord' - Gold Samurai Ranger's first zord ***'Octo Spear Megazord' - Combination with Samurai Megazord ***'Claw Battlezord North' - Combination with Claw Zord **'Samurai ClawZord' - Gold Samurai Ranger's zord/battlezord ***'Claw Battlezord' - Battlezord form ****'Claw Battlezord East' ****'Claw Battlezord West' ****'Claw Battlezord South' **'BullZord/Bull Megazord' http://www.rangerboard.com/showpost.php?p=3952975&postcount=7860 Bull Megazord form named.- Red Samurai Ranger's zord/battlezord (new zord) *'SharkZord' - Red Samurai Ranger's sword and artillery zord **'Samurai Shark Megazord' *'LightZord' - Gold Samurai Ranger's weapon set and third zord (new zord) Episodes See Also * Samurai Sentai Shinkenger * Power Rangers Super Samurai Trivia Reception and Ratings To be added External Links *Power Rangers | Seasons | Super Samurai - Official Website References ru:Power Rangers Samurai Category:Season